I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend
by xtremediva13
Summary: Andi the new diva catches the eye of John Cena the boyfriend of her best friendof Trish Stratus. Will John leave Trish to try to get with Andi and will Trish think that she stole him from her.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I know I have3 stories out that I think you should read, but I had an idea for another story that I just had to do. I don't own any wwe characters only the main character. So here's chapter 1 and I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Andi the new diva catches the eye of John Cena the boyfriend of her best friendof Trish Stratus. Will John leave Trish to try to get with Andi and will Trish think that she stole him from her. But the real question is does Andi want to be with John.

* * *

Andrea Ellis a.k.a Andi is a beautiful young 25 year old, who just got out of college. She majored in performance arts. In high school she had a band. Even though they went to different colleges they had a time when they would get together and play some songs. Andi looks similar to Ashlee Simpson. She has blonde hair with black streaks in her hair. She has hazel eyes. She mainly wears belly tops, halter tops, singlet tops, low riders, faded jeans, hip huggers, and baggy pants. She wears jean miniskirts, leather miniskirts, khaki miniskirts, and lacey miniskirts. When she's just relaxing she wears yoga pants and sweat pants with tank tops. **

Andi has a lot of different types of chains that she wears with all her pants and wears fingerless gloves up to her wrist. She has customized belts made for her.

Andi has been with the WWE for five months. She was training while she was in college. Also Andi is known as the as the next Trish Stratus. Well only because of the size of her breast. The only difference is that Andi's is natural. But she's really the next Lita. Andi is really extreme she will do any match that the guys do. She goes against the male wrestlers. Even though they were still taller than her, with her height, she is fearless.

Andi has turned the women's division upside down. She's already in a feud with Lita. But that was going to end tonight during their match. Victoria was going to attack Andi and Lita saves her. And out of nowhere Trish attacks Lita. Then Victoria was going to start attacking Andi again, until Lita and Andi start getting the upper hand. Andi is able to get the super kick. Then Lita throws Trish out the ring. Andi and Lita hug and raise their hands in victory and they taunt Trish and Victoria to get back in the ring until the commercial break.

Everything went according to plan. Now next week it would be Trish Stratus and Victoria vs. Andi Ellis and Lita.

After the show was over, Lita came into the locker room and sat down next to Andi. "Hey girl what's up?" Lita asked.

"Nothing just thinking about going to the bar. My bands performing tonight." Andi responded. "That's a great idea. You head to the bar and I'll get the gang and we'll meet you there." Lita said getting up.

Before Andi could say anything, Lita left. Andi changed into some faded blue hip huggers and a black short sleeve belly top. She has a gold chain hanging on her right side and has black fingerless gloves and wearing black combat boots.

Andi's hair was straight. She had some black eye shadow and black eye liner. She put some shiny lip gloss. Andi grabbed her stuff and headed for the parking lot.

She got inside her silver expedition; since she was in her hometown Oklahoma City. Her father was good ol' J.R.

Only reason she didn't have the same last name was because she got drunk in college and she got married to her boyfriend and got a divorce as soon as possible. But she kept the last name because she liked it. To her it sounded better than Andrea Britney Ross. Not that she didn't like her maiden name; its just that she liked Ellis better.

Andi arrived at the bar. She walked into the bar and closed her eyes as the memories of four years ago swepted into her head.

"Still the same old bar." Andi whispered under her breath.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Ross." A voice behind her say.

"Hey Barney," Andi said as she turned around and hugged him. "Hey Andi its been four years. Here to sing tonight?" Barney asked. "Yep sure am." Andi responded. "Hey they can see how multi- talented you are. I mean you sing, dance, you can play any instrument you pick up, you can act, model, and you wrestle. You're gonna blow them away." Andi told him thanks and went backstage and sat in a chair with the mirror in front and fixed her hair a little. About 3 minutes later Barney was on the stage and announced Andi's band. Andi walked on stage and took the microphone given to her. "Woo it feels great to be on this stage again after four years. I never thought I'd be on this stage. Well my band and I are here to sing, so I guess we should get started." Andi said putting the microphone stand. Lita screamed, "I love you Andi." "I love you too." Andi replied into the microphone and pointed to Lita. The guitarist started to play the beginning of Together (By Avril Lavigne). Andi put her hands on the mic. Stand as she began to sing.

"_Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny _

When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel.

_Chorus:  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall _

This has gone on so long  
I realize that i need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel

Chorus

My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking on you my dear  
On you my dear  
On you my dear

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together  
When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together, no  
I don't feel together"

Andi's band finished singing their song and everyone cheered. John just stared at Andi in amazement. She was an amazing woman. She had the looks, talented wrestler, an amazing model, great actress, and now a great singing voice. She was different from his girlfriend Trish Stratus. Don't get him wrong he cared about his girlfriend, but just not in the way he can love her like she wants to be and deserves to be.

Andi got off the stage and made her way over to the area John was in. "Hey Nina I'll take water." Andi said to the waitress. "What don't you drink?"

"Sure she drinks." a voice behind Andi. She turned around and saw the lead guitarist Ben.

"Yep I do, but after a performance I drink water." Then Lita coughed and nudged Andi in the stomach.

"Oh where are my manners." Andi was handed her water by Nina. "Ben this is my best friend Lita, her boyfriend Adam, Chris Jericho, Victoria, and my other best friend Trish Stratus, and her boyfriend John Cena."

Ben shook everyone's hand. "So Ben." Lita started. "How do you and Andi here know each other."

Ben just slightly laughed. "Oh me and Andi go way back." This caught John's attention. "You see me and Ben met in elementary school. We've been best friends since then. And in the summer after middle school Ben went on vacation and on the first day of high school, well let's just say Ben and I had a long summer full of change because the next thing I know two weeks later we were dating." Andi said and looked at the ground and blushed. "We went for four years." Ben finished.

"Andi you never told us you have a boyfriend? We should double date sometime." Trish said.

"Um actually we're not dating anymore." Andi replied softly.

"Yea we haven't been dating for 3 years now." Ben coughed at the uncomfortable silence.

John was happy to hear that Andi wasn't dating anyone.

Andi couldn't take the silence. "Um Ben c-could I talk to you over there." Ben nodded his head. "Excuse us." He said.

* * *

"Hey its so great to see you. So um hows Tiffany?" Andi asked 

"She's great. She says hi and sorry she couldn't be here tonight." Andi nodded her head.

"Well I see you're doing great. I mean rumor has it that you're the hottest diva in WWE history."

"No I am not." Andi giggled. "Yea your right Trish is. Man she is smoking." Andi slapped his arm playfully.

"Nah I'm just kidding. You know you're my queen." Ben said laughing and hugging Andi.

"So what's Tiffany to you?" Ben started to think. "Well Tiffany is my world. We started to plan for the wedding." Andi squealed and hugged him. "I'm so happy for the both of you. Tell Tiffany when she starts shopping for dresses that she has to ring me up sometime ok." Ben nodded his head. "Oh and Ben." Andi said letting go of him. "Yeah." He responded. "If your fiance found out that you actually check out the WWE Divas and you think I'm the hottest she's gonna kill you and come after me for some blood." Ben laughed as Andi joined him.

* * *

"Well Ben seems nice." Trish said. 

"He must be if he went out with Andi for 4 years." Victoria added. "I totally agree." Chris Jericho said. "Too bad they can't get back together." Lita said. Everyone's head turned to Lita with confusion on their faces. "What do you mean?" Adam said. "You mean you didn't see the ring on his left hand. Hello I thought it was obvious that he was engaged." Lita said.

* * *

"So how's Mark?" 

"He-he's-"

**So what do you guys think of this story. I happen to like the idea of it. I got the idea from Ashlee Simpsons song boyfriend. Its weird how songs can give you an idea of a story well hopefully you'll see where the song comes into play in the future chapters. So read and review I take good comments and suggestions to make the story better. Please don't flame my story. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm sure you guys have waited long enough for this so here it is chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

Andi scratched the back of her head. "Well he's - he's great I guess. After all I wouldn't know since we just got a divorce two months ago."

"Yea well I thought you would still keep in contact with him." Ben said.

Andi just shrugged her shoulders. Barney walked up on staged and introduced Andi's band back up. Ben and Andi walked up on stage.

"Um this is our last song of the night. This song is really special to me and the lead guitarist. This is the first time we get to perform this and hopefully it won't be our last. So it goes a little something like this. Andi put the mic back on the stand and sat by the piano that had a mic near it on the stage and started to play Call Me When You're Sober (By Evanescence)

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
_

Andi got back up to center stage and started to sing into the mic. as the band started to play.

_  
Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late. _

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

Everyone once again cheered. Ben stood next to Andi and hugged her as she ad a big smile on her face. "Thank you everyone." Andi said her goodbyes to everyone on stage.

She hopped off the stage to join her friends at the bar. "Andi that was so awesome." Chris Jericho said.

"Chris you and Lita heard me perform this song before." Andi said.

"Yea but that wasn't live and you were still awesome." Lita said.

"Um someone want to fill me in on what's going on here." A confused John Cena said.

"Oh right Andi, Chris, and Lita are the best of friends and especially when it comes to rock music."

"Yes we are the three musketeers." Lita said.

"Yea the three amigos." Andi said.

"And the three blind mice." Jericho said.

Everyone stared at him like he lost it. "Well that's not really fair. You guys took all the good ones." He explained. Everyone laughed.

"Well I'm ready to go." Andi said and jumped on Chris' back.

"Ah Andi come on you know that's not fair."

Andi kissed Chris on the cheek. "Please just this once. I promise this is the last time."

"That's what you said last time and the time before that and the time before that."

Everyone walked out the bar and went there separate ways. Lita and Chris Jericho went with Andi as Victoria and Adam got a ride with John and Trish.

* * *

"Man that was such an amazing feeling to be at that bar singing again." Andi said. 

"We could tell you were enjoying yourself." Lita said.

"Yea well I'm tired we have a long flight to California. I'm going to need all the sleep I can get."

"Yes I totally agree with you." Lita replied.

But of course things can change. Instead of going to sleep, they stayed up watching a scary movie marathon.

* * *

"Hey baby, how come you and Andi don't get along?" Trish asked. 

"Get along? We've nevered argued before."

"Well I mean you two don't hangout Only time you're together is if I'm around and I want you two to be best friends like Chris and Andi." Trish said.

"Well I don't know baby I'll try. But I'm not promising you it will work." John said.

"That's all I ask." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

**Okay here's chapt. 2 of my story well I hope I get tons of reviews. I'm working on chpt. 3 as we speak so I'll try and update as soon as possible.**


End file.
